


All Gone (No Escape)

by mtvluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angry Ashton, Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark Ashton, Death, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, I'm Sorry, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, ashton is 18 when it starts and luke is 16 but it jumps 2 years ahead, based off of the last of us, cordyceps, its just an awful world tbh, luke is just trying to make the world better, optimist luke, pessimist ashton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtvluke/pseuds/mtvluke
Summary: And when the nights are bitterly cold all you can do is be thankful that you've survived one more day, hoping that you'll still be alive to see the colors of a sunrise bleed together just like a watercolor painting.





	All Gone (No Escape)

It was late, way later than they should’ve been up due to the incoming school day the next morning. The stars were high above them, twinkling in the contrast darkness. Ashton didn’t mind having a foggy brain when walking into his morning classes, as long as he got time with Calum. The car tires rolled along the bumpy road, Ashton’s headlights illuminating the eerie road and exit signs as they drove down with his hand in his boyfriend’s, eyes fluttering to the sparkly watch Calum had gave Ashton for their three year anniversary. The hazel eyed boy peered over to Calum as he admired him while he slept, the way his jaw line looked as it was sculpted by the gods to the way his tan skin seemed to glow with radiance. Ashton, had never been so happy than he was at this point in his life.

He had the entire world here in his hand and that’s all he could ever ask for. As they got closer into town from Calum’s family vacation cabin in the mountains things seemed to settle in Ashton stomach in an odd way. His car rolled into town, passing what seemed like someone who was cracked out on some type of hardcore drugs. Ashton shook of the feeling that settled on his shoulders like dust on old books and decided to speed up to help ease his anxiety. The green light reflected in Ashton’s cautious hazel eyes as he pulled forward into the intersection.

Then, it was complete metal scratching against the ground and burning rubber. Ashton thought he could hear the glass smash but, with the ringing in his ears it was hard to make out. His car flipped over along the what once seemed like a deathly quiet road. Ashton’s head smashed against the steering wheel, his consciousness going black.

When he woke up all he could hear was screaming, just terrified screaming. His head was pounding but he wasn’t badly injured besides a few cuts and gashes. He opened his eyes to see people running every which way through the crack glass, others looking like they were chasing them? Is  _that_ what that was? Then a thought popped into his mind. Calum.

He turned to look over at the boy, his dinner almost immediately wanting to come up as he saw the once peaceful boy caked with blood, his limbs facing ways they shouldn’t be facing.

Then Ashton heard a scream, but not a scream of terror. It was a different scream, something that pulled at Ashton’s heart almost making him feel like it was getting torn out of his throat. He looked over and saw a woman reach through the passenger side window, fear growing in his chest. The woman attempted to tear at his boyfriend's flesh through the broken passenger side window and Ashton just watched in horror. He couldn’t do anything, he had to hold back the urge to empty his stomach at the mere sight. Panic spread through his veins, he couldn't leave Calum. He took the opportunity to reach in his glove box at lightning speed to pull out a small pistol, loaded and ready to go. With shaking hands he aimed it at the groaning woman, squeezing his eyes closed as he pressed down on the trigger.

She fell limp and Ashton wanted throw the gun away, right after he finished puking for the rest of his life but he knew that he'd need it if things kept up like this. He set it down and placed an outstretched hand to Calum's face. Brown wisps of hair that were matted with blood fell in front of his eyes. Ashton took a moment to brush his fingers through the mats, Calum's eyes weakly fluttering open.

"Hey", Ashton whispered as Calum let out a broken cough, trying his best to take a deep breath. They both knew what was gonna happen, and what this meant, their eyes falling to the shard of glass sticking out of the tan boy's chest, shredding the dark gray t shirt he had on. Calum whimpered at the pain in his chest while he made another attempt to breathe, the inability to breathe causing no words to be formed. A desperate hand reached out for Ashton's, attempting to find it without looking over because he knew if he moved the pain would get worse. The eldest could hear the wheezes of the boy next to him, trying to get any air inside his suffocating lungs.

Ashton's large hand grabbed the suffering boy's next to him, letting their fingers intertwined like branches. Ashton gave him a squeeze, reminding him it's okay. Calum's last whimpered echoed in the curly haired boy's mind like a siren, haunting him as the hand he was holding, the one that just moments ago was desperately reaching for the older boy went limp in Ashton's strong hand.  He whispered a goodbye and kissed his hand, for a second everything was silent. His heart pounded, tears pooling from his eyes as everything he had ever known faded away. He let out a choked sob and began kicking at the broken glass, trying to hold back the pain that sat in his heart. He sobbed harder with every kick, almost feeling too weak to go on.

The glass shattered under the repetitive force of Ashton’s boot, letting the boy pull himself out. Then, he ran just like everyone else. Hearing wounded screams and groans, his tears felt cold when the wind rushed against his face. He ran until he couldn’t run anymore. Eventually, Ashton made it to a field in the country side. He didn’t know how long it had been since everything had happened, or even what had happened in the first place. His mind almost blacked everything out.

He collapsed in the field, letting the pain finally take him by the throat. It tore at his chest and ripped at heart. Ashton let out a broken whimper as it slowly began to turn to soft sobs, rubbing at his eyes with his sweatshirt sleeve. He had nothing. No loving, caring boyfriend who gave him the world. No supplies, no clothes. It was just him and the clothes on his back.

And underneath the stars that night, Ashton prayed for it to be a dream as he curled up in the long grass not caring what happened. But when he awoke, it was to no avail. Everything was still the same.

\- 2 YEARS

Luke crept around, moving swiftly on his feet as he strained his ears to listen for any sounds of infected or smugglers. His worn out black converse padded along the ground as he continued with his journey, leaves crunching on the ground underneath his weight. The teen worked his way through the abandoned quarantine zones he had been familiar with from dozens of times he snuck out. Now yes, maybe he was attempting to escape into the city and journey across wherever things take him. 

He had been tired of constantly being trained in military protocols. He much preferred doing things his own way and that's how he was going to live once he got out of these constraints. Luke hadn't been outside the walls since the infection and he was so tired of being under someone's power. He could do just fine out there, and he was gonna show them just that. He was heading to a different camp, maybe they wouldn't treat him so harshly. 

Luke's fingers played at the board set down on the floor, calloused fingers lifting it up and propping it to the side before he gently dropped down. He held his backpack tight with his fingers as the anxiety settled in his stomach. He was really doing this, he was gonna leave. He saw all that nature through the hole in the wall that only grew the closer he walked to it. Once he made it his shoes laid just before the grass, he let everything sink in with a deep breath. He placed a foot on the grass and then began a jog out into the city, looking at how destroyed everything was. He remembers the chaos, the fires, the horrified screaming. And now seeing the remnants of the chaos, it sat like stone in his stomach. All the memories coming back, his family being torn apart by runners right in front of his eyes.

And now going out beyond the barriers didn't sound like such a good idea yet it was too late for the blond haired boy. He knew that dusk was the perfect time to leave, dark enough to be able to escape but light enough to see any infected or signs of infected. He knew he could get sentenced to death if he was caught, so he would just have to not get caught, right? He would've been killed if they found out what happened to him anyway, so this had to be for the best. 

Pale fingers brushed against the healing wound that bubbled up in his body's attempt to heal it, he didn't understand what or why this was happening. He should've been dead right now or, undead, he supposed the right word would've been. The foolish attempt at trying to explore the city outside of the walls put him in this situation, he knew he shouldn't have been out there, but he just couldn't help himself. 

Everything happened so fast, a hoard came from what seemed like nowhere and Luke tried to run. He remembers the ache in his legs, his heart pounding in his chest, the complete and utter fear that ran through his veins. He just barely escaped but, he paid the price when a runner bit his forearm in a battle between the two. Luke had obviously won it but, had he really? All he could do was stare at the bite that was dripping blood like it was poison, teeth marks gashed deep into his skin. He remembers sitting down with shaky legs, hugging his knees to his chest as he breathed deeply. He waited, and waited but nothing happened. 

He eventually made it back to the quarantine zone where he hid the nasty wound with his flannel sleeve hoping no one would notice the blood stains that were leaking onto it formed in the perfect pattern of a bite mark. Something about the bite felt, weird. He knew it was supposed to be getting worse, swelling up and turning a nasty purple color but it wasn't. In fact, it looked to be getting better. Luke was definitely not expecting that.

The teen pushed his way past some bushes when he heard something. The blue eyed boy stopped dead in his tracks, scuffed converse pausing as he squatted down while attempting to use the bushes to shelter him. He concentrated his hearing, trying to labor his breath so it wouldn't disrupt or catch the attention of whatever was out there. He listened as he heard the grass move with whoever or whatever was making it's way towards Luke. 

He tightened pale fingers onto the crowd bar that was tucked into a pocket of his backpack, bracing himself for the attack he was about to do. It probably wasn't the smartest idea but the boy didn't realize that until he was on his feet, swinging a crowbar towards the source of the noises. What he wasn't preparing for was his crowbar to be stopped in mid swing and dropped to the ground in a quiet 'thud' noise. Luke watched the crowbar on the ground as fear grew into his eyes, his lips parting as he took a cautious step back. Thoughts swirled in his mind, cursing himself for leaving the safety of the walls. The man grabbed at Luke's arm, pulling him closer as the blond haired boy began to struggle in the tight grasp.

"Hold still. Now." The man's voice boomed and Luke froze at the sound of the familiar voice, finally looking to who was holding him here. A breath of relief left his lips as he pulled his arm away from Michael's grasp, grumbling about something along the lines of 'how that wasn't funny'.

"Come on, you've got to admit it was a little funny. You should've saw your face!", Michael exclaimed, clutching his stomach in an attempt to make the ache from laughing so hard dissolve. Once he had caught his breath he leaned over to pick up Luke's beat up crowbar and hand it over with a sly smile.

"You ready for our journey? I heard that things are running on the west coast.", Luke sounded cheery but cut himself short as he saw the guilty look on Michael face, green eyes become more interested in the knotted laces of his run down shoes. Luke's face fell, knowing something was up with his friend. The silence was deafening, it sat in the air like thick smog choking up Luke's lungs.

"I can't go actually, they've upped me in my ranking," A sad smile quirked at the corner of Michael's lips, sad green eyes going to meet the mirror blue ones, "But I know someone who can take you, they owe me some favors." Michael's voice sounded like he was attempting to convince Luke and if Luke didn't trust the green eyed boy so much, he wouldn't have nodded his head.

"I understand, Mikey. Thank you for finding a way around it." The youngest of the two put on an understanding smile, sliding the crowbar that rested in his hands into it's respective pouch. 

"Meet me in the old apartments around the corner, room 233B, okay?" Michael spoke as him and Luke shared a nod. Turning to go their separate ways, Luke fell into a slight jog feeling his backpack bump against his back though he's grown accustom to the bulky object.

His feet swiftly padded along the street until he reached the worn down apartments. Luke remembers passing by them but never going in, it was way too luxurious for his family to afford. It was mostly made for celebrities who were visiting the touristic city. 

He worked his way up the stairs, careful to listen in for any signs of infected, soldiers or smugglers. Finding the right door, his hand grasped at the eroded handle and gave it a sharp push to which the door swung open to reveal a little place set up. Even a small, ripped up couch sat in the room to which the teen made himself at home on. Not realizing how completely and utterly exhausted he was, the boy began to doze off on the couch but the sound of a door opening knocked him into his reflexive state. The shot up, ready to fight whatever was coming through that door but he relaxed once he realized that it was just Michael.

"You ready to hit the road? He's coming just give him a second, he is patching himself up. We ran into a pack of clickers on the way here." Michael explained, his fingers twitching by his sides. Luke knows Michael well enough to know that he's just as nervous for the introduction. Luke parted his lips to answer but was cut off when the door open and a figure walked in.

"For fucks sake, a goddamn kid Michael?" The man spoke and Luke's gaze turned to him, he was attractive. Golden curls held up by a blue bandana, beautiful hazel eyes that held little gold flecks yet the gaze he gave Michael was cold. It send shivers down Luke's spine, he knew he was in a bad situation. 

"Ashton, I got you that car. I got a lot of ration cards and weapons. I know you were passing through but I can get you whatever you need. Just please take him, you know where they roll even better than I do." Michael begged, Ashton glare not even softening up when he turned to look at Michael. 

"You know I don't do this type of shit, Michael, and I can't believe your dumb enough-" Ashton's harsh words were interrupted by Luke finally realizing the situation.

"To hell, I'm not going with him! I'd rather find them on my own!" Luke spoke, his cheeks becoming flushed as Michael look towards the teen and the guilt began to flood Luke's system with the simple look in Michael's eyes.

"Ashton, take him, Luke, go." Michael waved them off, adjusting his backpack straps before grabbing at the door handle. But not before he could turn to Luke, a friendly smile plastered on his cherry red lips and with that he was gone. 

Ashton, Luke recalled his name from the most recent conversation, rubbed his eyes with his index and thumb finger before bringing them to make a pinch on the bridge of his nose. 

"Let's get a move on." Ashton spoke, the tone silencing Luke simply and fast which seemed like the best option at the moment. As they worked their way out and into the city the silence only grew thicker between the two. The blond haired boy was sure, if he had a big enough knife, he'd be able to cut the tension between the two. 

As it grew darker and darker, Luke began to become more and more cautious. He knew if he thought about it too much it would scare him even more so in a hope to distract himself he looked towards the tan boy ahead of him. He recalls about how Ashton had called him a kid, a small ignite of fire going in his chest but he brushed it off and parted his pink lips in an effort to say something to cut the silence.

"I'm not a kid you know." Luke spoke in a hushed tone but it still had a bit of bite to it, Ashton didn't even seem to acknowledge it. As the seconds ticked on Luke wasn't even sure if Ashton had heard him until he heard a dark and cold voice speak up.

"Then why don't you go by yourself?" Ashton's words like venom and despite not knowing the guy it still took a twinge in his heart, the dislike for this guy growing stronger with each second. 

"You wouldn't be getting shit if it wasn't for me, just saying." The blond haired boy fired back, running his fingers through the tuffs of his hair. A bad habit he's had since he was a kid. Anytime a stressful situation popped up Luke found his fingers running through the soft locks of his golden hair. At least he still had some pieces of pre-apocalyptic him left deep down. 

In such an awful situation it's hard not to lose yourself within the losses and hardships you endure, Luke could clearly see that had happened with Ashton. Something happened to make him so pessimistic, so cold. But, the teen supposed that stuff like that happens with everyone. No one is who they were, they had to leave their old lives behind. It's the only way to survive. And when the nights are bitterly cold all you can do is be thankful that you've survived one more day, hoping that you'll still be alive to see the colors of a sunrise bleed together just like a watercolor painting. 

Before Ashton could reply a clicking noise in the distance stopped both boys in their tracks, Ashton pulling out a small pistol. Luke took note of that, a small wave of relief washing over him as they had more than just Luke's rusty old crowbar to defend themselves with. 

Then everything moved too fast, a clicker jumped onto Luke making them both fall to the ground. Luke held the clickers snapping jaws away from his skin as well as he could before a shot rang through the air. It echoed and sliced through the incoming autumn air, looking at the healed bite on Luke's arm as he completely saw red. 

He grabbed Luke's arm, reassuring himself that yes, it was a bite. 

"What is this? Why the fuck did Michael set me up?" Ashton's loud voice boomed, frightening Luke a little with the grip on his forearm.

But, in the distance just like a pin dropping in a quiet room, a horrified scream echoed through the dark night. Both boys hushed, turning to look at the source of the scream, a crowd of infected began to run towards the duo. 

**Author's Note:**

> everything is appreciated, i know it isn't the best work i've done but i'm proud af of it  
> also check out the last of us, in which the story is based off of  
> i love you guys!!!


End file.
